


Flying

by allislaughter



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a equipment failure during class, Warp decides to give Ty a lesson after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

There were some things he remembered enjoying from his academy days. The day he learned to use a jetpack was one of the best. Not because he came in second to Lightyear, once again, when it came to the practice session they had, but because of the person who came in last. There was some faulty wiring in his jetpack, and the moment he was five-stories into the air, the engines short circuited sending him crashing towards the ground. Leave it to Buzz Lightyear to rush to the rescue, grabbing the nearest jet pack and catching the poor sap before he broke his neck.

Once he actually looked at the person Lightyear caught... Human, male, dark-skinned, obscenely large eyes, hair in a pompadour... He felt something make him wish he had been the one to catch him. Ty, apparently. Ty Parsec.

Ty was grateful to be caught, and thanked Lightyear profusely. _"No, stop it..."_ he thought, _"It should be ME you're thanking."_ He felt a twinge of joy once the instructor failed Ty for the day (unjustly, he might add. It wasn't TY'S fault the jetpack malfunctioned). It wasn't because he was happy Ty failed, but because of that look of annoyance Ty shot Buzz behind his back once Lightyear was then given extra credit for saving a fellow cadet.

But the real fun happened that night. Lightyear was his roommate, and an irritating one at that. He was way too by the book and insisted on lights out at 2000 hours exactly, each night and every night. He had a game he played for kicks where, as soon as Lightyear was asleep and snoring, he'd sneak out, each night and every night, keeping track of how long it took Lightyear to notice and call him out on it.

That night, as he snuck through the open field of his part of the Academy, he noticed a dark figure sneaking through the grounds underneath the pale moonlight. The figure seemed to be making their way towards the storage compound. Curiosity piqued, he followed after them, taking a short-cut well-known to him only, and snuck up on the poor sap trying to pick the lock to the door.

"Hey."

"A-!" He had to slap a hand over the guy's mouth to keep them from shouting and leading to them BOTH being caught sneaking around after hours.

"Quiet," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you." He released his hand and the person turned around. He cocked a brow and found himself grinning. "Ty, right? Ty Parsec?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Ty certainly seemed nervous. "And you're Warp Darkmatter, right? You're not going to turn me in, are you?"

"Heh. And get caught being up past curfew? No thanks." Warp nodded towards the lock Ty was just trying to undo. "So, what are you looking for here?"

Ty frowned. The look didn't suit him, he had to admit. "You saw what happened earlier today, right? During the flying lessons? I just wanted to practice. So I don't repeat that screw-up."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault," he replied. "It's not like you knew the jet pack you had was going to glitch." Ty still seemed unsure. He continued to grin, much like a Cheshire cat. "Well, tell you what. I'll help you. I would have gotten a better grade than Lightyear if it weren't for that extra credit, after all."

"Really?" Ty still seemed unsure. "What's in it for you?"

"Heh. Are you always this cynical? Can't a guy help out a friend?"

That had Ty's brow up in question. "Friend, huh?"

"...Sure, why not." He shrugged and then looked down at the lock. He messed with it for a moment and then, that familiar click. He dropped the lock to the ground for a moment and went inside the compound, leaving Ty outside. He came back out with two jetpacks, freshly fueled, and locked the door again. "C'mon. We have to go off campus for this else someone might see the exhaust flames."

"...You do this a lot, don't you?"

"Nah. Only for people I like." He handed Ty a jet pack and motioned for him to follow.

Ty sighed, but followed closely, like a puppy. "I meant break the rules?"

"Oh, that?" Warp chuckled. "Well, it's no fun if don't take risks. You know what I mean, right? You're here, aren't you?"

"I'm not here to have fun taking risks. I'm here to learn to be a space ranger for Star Command."

"That's a huge risk in itself. Might as well have fun with it."

"...Right. Sure..."

They walked in silence after that until they were a good enough distance away from the Academy. Warp strapped on his jetpack and waited for Ty to do the same. "You remember how to take off, right?"

"I can do that much," Ty sighed.

"Great. Then follow me." Warp activated his jetpack and took off straight into the air. Ty seemed hesitant, so he cupped his hands around his mouth and called down to him. "What are you waiting for, slow poke? The next lunar eclipse?"

Ty scowled and took off after him, following him into the air. "There. Happy?"

Warp merely grinned and then motioned for Ty to follow. He then took off to the side, slowing to a hover when Ty wasn't coming after him. "C'mon, buddy! Learn as you go! Trial and error!"

Ty struggled for a moment, but managed to maneuver his way towards Warp. When he was a few feet away, Warp took off in another direction, coaxing Ty to follow after him again. Warp repeated this a few times, making sure Ty got a feel on how to fly in all directions.

"You're doing great! Now, how about a game of tag? You're it!"

"What?" Ty seemed incredulous at the suggestion, so Warp flew towards him, pulling off to the side just before they collided, sending Ty into a small spin. That seemed to set Ty off and he was soon chasing after Warp, trying his best to catch up.

That went on for a while, Warp pulling all his best moves to date to keep Ty from tagging him. It was great, flying around with Ty. It only ended when Warp heard the beeping of his jetpack, signifying that it was running low on fuel. He landed and Ty landed just after him.

Warp offered a smile and a shrug and headed back to the Academy, Ty following after him. Once they got back to the storage compound, Warp took both of their jetpacks back in, making sure to refuel them both to avoid suspicion. Once he went back outside to lock the compound, he was pleasantly surprised to see Ty still waiting for him.

"I just wanted to say..."

"Yeah?"

Ty then tapped his shoulder. "Tag. You're it."

Warp blinked a few times, shocked, but then grinned. "Heh. You know it."

Ty smiled as well, probably for the first time that night. Now, THAT look suited him. "Thanks for the help. I appreciate it."

He felt happier then than he ever remembered being before. "Anytime."

That was why that day was one of the best he had at the Academy. He'd relive that day any day.


End file.
